1. Field of the Invention
An anti-reverse mechanism for fishing reels is provided of the type which utilizes resiliently urged dogs to engage a notched wheel permitting one way rotation and to provide an audible signal or not as desired during operation of the mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of fishing reels it is desirable to have an anti-reverse mechanism which permits the spool or line spinning mechanism to normally operate in one rotational direction with the capability of selective operation in the opposite rotational direction and with some signal indicating mechanism.
The anti-reverse mechanisms generally available are of the type which provide an audible signal for reel line operation or provide no signal but none of them has the capability of anti-reverse operation with the selection of an audible signal or not as desired.
The anti-reverse mechanism of my invention provides a capability of silent anti-reverse action, audible anti-reverse action and reverse action for the reel line winding mechanism as desired.